


A Crow or a Foe

by wishingonly (wendlaswound)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendlaswound/pseuds/wishingonly
Summary: HP crossover. Kaz doesn't like feelings.Could be multi-chapter if you like it and I have inspiration. Sorry for the dumbass title.





	A Crow or a Foe

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like this and I might write more. Don't come at me about how I sorted them. I have my reasons.

            “Have you asked Inej to the Yule ball yet?”

            Jesper landed haphazardly across from Kaz, uninvited and louder than Kaz could tolerate when he wasn’t expecting Jesper to begin with.

            “Shh,” Kaz hissed, keeping his head down. “You know that if you have told anyone about that I will kill you and cut off the tongue of the people you told. And feed them to Senior Fluffy.”

            Jesper pouted. “Hey, no need to punish Senior Fluffy for my stupidity. And he’s yours if I die. That would be child abuse.”

            “He’s a cat.”

            “Abuse, Kaz.”

            Latching on to the hope they had dropped the Inej topic, Kaz turned back to his Potions essay.

            “… if you don’t ask her, I will.”

            They had clearly not dropped the Inej topic.

            “Jesper, I will not ask her or anybody to the Yule Ball. I will not go to the Yule Ball.”

            Jesper snorted. He was a charming snorter, which may have been the only reason why Kaz had not slapped him. “You would be the first Triwizard champion in history to not go to the Yule Ball.”

            “I’m sure that’s not true.”

            “I’m sure it is. And if you do go, you’d be the only one without a date. Well, Nina and Matthias are going together, which almost doesn’t count, but still! You’d be the third wheel.”

            “And there has been a time where I have not been the third wheel?”

            “Well, I suppose no. You’re literally the third wheel to the relationship between life and death. But, c’mon. Your 'solo and yolo' lifestyle is getting old. And we both know Inej is the only reason you’re competing anyway.” Jesper cocked his eyebrow. Kaz glared. They remained that way for several beats, before they both seceded.

            Kaz glanced around, assuring that there was no one near them to overhear. The Gryffindor common room was rather deserted. He let out a breath.

            “I might ask her if she wanted anything to do with me. If she didn’t despise me.”

            Jesper rolled his eyes and threw himself back across the chair so he was sprawled, as if he had fainted. “Oh boy, here we go.”

            “But she doesn’t and she shouldn’t. She doesn’t deserve to have to be exposed to me, to who I am, when it must only be another cut over a scar. I can’t be the one to do that to her. I can’t let myself hurt her.”

            Kaz had to stop, his breathing was too staggered, heartbeat too hectic. It always tore him up to not have the right words, and he never had them when it came to Inej. That was worst of all. Kaz gave himself a moment to collect, and then he couldn’t get any more words out. Jesper studied him as he fought to steady his breath.

            Kaz expected a stern recollection of how dumb he was being. That’s what Jesper usually did whenever Kaz overreacted.

            Instead, he stood, leaning over Kaz. “Hold on, lover boy. You have a hair out of place.” Jesper flicked Kaz’s hair and fell back into his chair. “You good now?”

            Kaz didn’t respond.

            Sighing, Jesper leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “You know any of that, how?”

            “I-“

            “You have never talked to Inej voluntarily. You have always been too scared. You don’t actually know anything about her past, or rather how she sees it and how she sees _you_. Your objections are built on assumptions, and they are, therefore, stupid. You have never done anything against her, and you have nothing to do with that history.”

            “How do _you_ know?”

            “…”

            “How do you know I had nothing to do with it?”

            “… because if you did, you would have made sure that you were dead as soon as you could have.”

            “…”

            “Am I wrong?”

            “…no. You’re not.”

            Jesper leaned back again, grinning smugly, or rather, looking like an average Jesper. “I thought not.”

            “Look, I know that I’m not directly responsible. I know I didn’t choose to be born a Crow, I didn’t orchestrate her family’s torture and her kidnapping. I _know_ that. But I can’t convince myself that the connection doesn’t matter. She could never… I… she could never _love_ … me. Not me. Because of that. Not that.”

            Jesper was silent, for literally once in his life. He let Kaz pick up the pieces of himself that had fallen out, until he could sit up straight and his heart sat in his chest as it usually did.

            “Inej knows about your family. She _knows_. And she also knows about your scar. She knows that out of all of them, you're the one who was brave and noble.”

            The ragged flesh down Kaz’s face stung. He couldn’t help himself, he cringed.

            “She has never treated you as if you were a part of it. Don’t you think that if she believed you were just like your family, she’d do everything in her power to stay away from you?”

            Kaz didn’t respond. Jesper didn’t say anything else. His eyes began drooping, and she pulled himself out of his chair in his usual half-conscious fashion. Before he left Kaz, he leaned over again and mussed his hair until it was completely disheveled.

            “You have a hair out of place,” he murmured, before trotting up the stairs to their room.

            Kaz didn’t move to fix it.


End file.
